Penthouse Suite
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: On Natsume's 21st birthday the guys believe Natsume needs to go out and have some fun. So they take him to a 'Cat House'. But...le gaspe! Who's working there? A contest leading to a night of Romance? Then what? -TWO-SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

**-Penthouse Suit-  
-**

"Come on Natsume! You're twenty one and have never been laid!?" Koko yelled surprised at his friend, Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes. Yea sure, he was twenty one and never had sex before, but he could have anytime he wanted to. This was considering girls threw themselves at him every single day since he was six!

"So? It's like you've never gotten laid before." he said tauntingly. Koko smirked at his friend. Truth be told Koko did before him, and he didn't have girls throwing themselves at him like Natsume did. If anything throwing themselves AWAY from him.

"Actually Natsume, I have. It was a threesome with Anna and Sumire." Everyone in the group turned to look at him. "What?" he asked wondering what was so wrong about that. Everyone turned away and shook their heads.

"You did what!?" Yelled Mochu from in front of him.

Koko held his hands up in defense."Nothing, nothing! Pretend I don't exist!"

Mochu shook his head "Oh you're not going to exist in any way, form, or being now!" He yelled pulling up his sleeves for a fight. Koko's eyes widened and ran away for fear that death may be upon him.

"Natsume you have to admit it's kind of weird not having any intercourse by this age." Ruka admitted looking at his best friend. Meanwhile Koko stopped running when he found out Mochu wasn't following him. He started smirking with an evil thought prodding his mind. Actually it was more Ruka's thoughts.

"Yeah! Ruka would know!" Koko said popping up between the two. "Because he met this girl, they got drunk, and then...!" Ruka clasped his hand over Koko's mouth to keep him from saying any more. But Koko being well Koko, stuck out his tongue and licked Ruka's hand and as soon as Ruka pulled away.

"Ruka had sex with an evil inventor named Hotaru who indecently also goes to our school!" Koko yelled almost loud enough for other people who they did not even know to hear.

Everyone turned to Ruka He looked around the group nervously. Then not knowing how to take this..."Uh... SHE'S NOT EVIL! JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!" then he turned and ran down the street to god knows where! Everyone except Natsume laughed.

Natsume being a good friend, unknown to others that he could be, turned to Koko and glared at him but that was before he got a fist pounded into his face. You can be reassured though, he landed unsafely in a garbage can, making the one behind him fly up into the air from the impact.

"Come on Natsume. You know it's got to be bad when innocent Ruka gets laid before bad boy Natsume!" Koko practically yelled before a big piece of debris fell on his head, "Coo-Coo birds!" he yelled before the can fell on him knocking him unconscious. Everyone laughed harder at this.

"He deserved it!" Mochu yelled from the back then went up to Natsume and ruffly patted him on the back, Natsume didn't even flinch at the contact. "Come on Natsume. Now that you're of this age we need to take you where you need to be." Mochu smirked

'Oh no.' everyone though silently. They knew where they were gonna go next. Some did not mind in a way. But others well...let's just say their girlfriends would kill them, in all ways and forms.

_-Scene Change to In front of a building-  
-Natsume's P.O.V-_

My eye twitched a bit as Mochu made me stop in front of a certain place that...just... seemed like something in I wouldn't agree with. That's when I looked up and noticed the sign, the first thought that came to mind was 'Oh no.'

"Mochu... please tell me we are not at a cat house. Or is it you're just trying to tell me something with the front of the building?" I saw the corner of Mochu's mouth twitch up into a smirk 'Oh great.' I couldn't help but to think.

"Both." he said literally pushing into the damned place. I was hesitant, but didn't show it. When we walked in...it was bigger than what the outside looked like. The interior was all red but real soothing for some reason.

I felt someone attach to My arm. "Why hello. First time here?" I looked over to see a girl in VERY short and revealing cloths, then felt someone attach to my other arm. I looked over to find....another one! 'Damn it.' I thought silently. "Why it has to be. Look at they way he's reacting to us." the other said.

They giggled. "How cute are they!" they all giggled again. My twitched. They're so annoying. My inner self sighed again not like this at all. That was the first time that both his mind and body agreed on anything.

"Come on girls, he doesn't seem like he's to interested." I turned to another girl who did not have revealing cloths like the rest of them. Thank god. I thought. All the girls around me made an 'awww.' sound as they turned to invite in some other customers. 'Wow hottie.' his mind said on it's own. His mind had a mind of it's own. If that was possible.

"Sorry about that, they just want a guy that's as good looking as they are in bed." she laughed lightly, not giggling like the others. I looked at her closely. She had on a knee length skirt and a red tank top with her belly showing, which indecently had a bellybutton ring. She had long coffee brown hair and light hazel eyes. I gazed into them, they were very...enticing.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling. I was barely able to hold in a blush, thankful for my bangs that could hide my deceiving thoughts and mind alike.

"Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume." the other guys looked at me shocked. Then I realized, I never gave away my name to a girl before. Hell, even when I dated a girl I still didn't give her my name, well actually that was because they knew who I was so I didn't have to tell them. But here she didn't know who I was and I told my name to HER!

"Cool!" she said enthusiastically she held out her hand "I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan." The other guys jaws dropped when we shook hands. I didn't want to let go which shocked even me.

Mochu stepped in between us. Damn you Mochu, I'm gonna kill you! "Excuse me Sakura-san, we would like to talk to our friend in private if you will." she nodded and left. Mochu, you are really gonna die a horribly, painful, terrible death.

"Natsume!" he almost yelled me. "Do you know who that was!?" he yelled again shaking me. I quickly shook my head no. "My god Natsume! That was Mikan Sakura! The owners daughter! If you do anything perverted to her we may never be able to come here again! I heard she's still a virgin! A non popped cherry!"

"I'd say squeezed orange...or Tangerine." I said simply looking over at her. She was near the bar hanging out with some other girls. I growled on the inside when I noticed her smile at the bartender that was a guy. The guys gaped at me then looked at her, and again at me.

"My god Natsume! Do you know what you're saying!? You're way out of your league man!" he yelled trying to be quiet but not succeeding.

I glared at them. "I, Natsume Hyuuga, the cover of Playboy magazine, idolized by girls everywhere including china, voted best looking since pre-k, cannot get a girl that I actually want? Is that what your telling me?"

"No! No!" He yelled defending himself. "It's just...just...why do you have to pick the girls that are hard to get!?" he almost yelled again . I shrugged. I really don't know.

"I guess it's just the thrill of the chase." I smirked, leaving Mochu gaping and the other guys trying to get other girls behind as I went over to the bar where she was.

"Hey." I said greeting her again.

"So what was that about? What did they need to talk to you about?" she asked taking a drink of her alcohol.

"Just spewing nonsense like they usually do. Nothing to hold your mind to." I said before ordering something from the bartender. I was really not looking to get drunk in the day light so I ordered something light but to normal people a few glasses of this and you'd be out. Incidentally the one I ordered was a Tangerine Breeze. It only held one ounce of vodka though.

I heard Mikan slightly laugh. I turned to her, "I guess we have the same taste in drinks." she said holding up her glass in a cheers motion before taking another drink. I smirked. Who would have guessed?

It was about an hour later when Mochu came up to me a girl under his arm. "Hey Natsume I'll be heading home okay?" I just nodded showing I understood. He left bringing the girl with him.

"Why don't you go with him?" Mikan asked looking at him weird like it was abnormal not to. One of her cheeks were slightly pink signifying that she was only half drunk yet still sober.

"I never said we were friends." I said taking another sip of...I'd say my drug but that'd be weird to say.

"Heh. It seemed like you were friends when you walked in. Hm... must have been my imagination." She looked down at her drink, then I saw a smile come across her face. "Wanna have a contest?" she asked. I blinked.

"What kind of contest?" I asked skeptically. Her smile grew. I was already not liking the idea with that look on her face.

"A beer drinking contest. I'd say we've already had the same amount right about now. So why not a contest to see who is the Master of drinking." I smirked. Sounded like an Idea.

People gaped around us as they heard this though. Someone even bothered to come up next to me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's the beer drinking master. She can even drink raw vodka." he said sounding amazed. I scoffed. So? She can drink raw, they didn't say how much though.

"Please don't, no person has NOT gone to the hospital afterward. I'd hate to see you with the same fate." another person added. I scoffed again. I'd drink all night to show these losers how it's really done.

My lips mercilessly curved into a small smirk. I'll be the one and only to survive this challenge against her. "I'll accept your challenge. Though I also want to know. What will the winner get out of this?"

"If you win...hm...ya know what...since I've liked the vibes you give off ever since you walked into the room...I guess...If you win...I'll be your slave." Every mouth in the room dropped to the floor. If I didn't have restraint...I'd look the same as them right now.

"Fine." I said holding in my shock. "But what happens if you win?"

"Heh. You're the first to ask that. I guess...if I win...I want...you to be MY slave." I think people fainted at this revelation. I shrugged either way I win. Why not do it?

"Fine." I said not knowing what was to become of me next. And so...the contest began!

----- -----

My vision was a little blurry an my head throbbed. None the less I finished the bottle of liquor and threw it over my shoulder into the pile with the other glass...things...bottles. Ugh. I looked over at Mikan who was swaying in her seat trying to finish another one. I reached over the counter to grab another myself.

I popped the cap and took a swig. I was half way through it when I heard a thump next to me. I couldn't tell if it...was my mind... or something falling. I looked over next to me to see Mikan lying on the ground passed out. I blinked. Ugh. Was my only thought. Did I win?

The crowd stood in shock at what just occurred. What just occurred again? Oh yea Mikan. Mine. Ugh. "Shomone get...me a r-room...key room... that." My speech was a little slurred and jumbled but they could understand me. Good thing it was a hotel bar place...I can't think.

The bartender behind the counter threw me the key and said room 305. I didn't say anything back. I got off the stool stumbling a little. I looked down at Mikan. I sighed inwardly. Guess I gotta do something about her huh?

I knelled down and slung her over my shoulder lightly not to wake her up or put her in a position where she'd throw up on me. Others just watched as I disappeared into the hall corner and up the stairs. No elevator go figure.

I finally came to the room and went in turning on the lights. It was small and only had a double bed with a TV and mini-fridge. Though at the time I did not care. I just laid Mikan on the bed, covered her up and with one last look over at her plopped on the bed next to her passing out.

_-  
-Mikan's P.O.V-_

I snuggled closer to the only source of heat I could find. I groaned. My head was pounding, Killer hangover, where's the bathroom? I need to barf. I sighed. Then a thought passed my mind. Did I win the contest? No. I don't think I did. Did I? Hmm.

I felt something come across my waist pulling me closer. Oh no. I did lose. I opened one of my eyes but I quickly closed it from the light. I opened my eyes again, now getting used to the light Though it didn't matter because the only thing I could see was a black shirt. I looked up and saw Natsume. His head on top of mine.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my cloths. He didn't do anything to me last night. The fool. Anyone drunk or not would have jumped me passed out or not, he didn't though. I smiled, kinda glad he didn't though. He's different.

I put both my hands on his chest pulling myself up to meet his face. He looked really peaceful sleeping, like a baby. I kissed his neck trying to wake him up. Nothing. I did it again still no reaction. Soon my kisses turned into little nibbles, finally I got a reaction, a throaty groan.

"You're up." I stated. I just got another groan from him though this time it was a displeased type of groan.

"Unfortunately." He said looking down at me. "Don't you have a hangover also? If you don't I want to be you. That was a lot of beer last night." I laughed at his response. "Got any pain killers?"

"I don't know. There might be some in the bathroom counter drawers." I said getting up. He on the other hand did not move, he only twitched. I walked into the bathroom. I pulled open the drawer and pulled out the first package I saw. "Condoms?" I asked myself out loud.

I heard Natsume groan from the next room. "Sure...have condoms and not pain killers? What kind of place is this?" I laughed to myself at this. "Also, why would they put condoms in the bathroom and not the actual room? It's not like they have sex after taking a bath or shower and who looks in there anyway? They probably bring their own...actually I know a couple people who don't, but that also means they don't look for them either!"

I bit my lip trying not laugh out loud, I did not talk just to see if he would keep rambling but he didn't. I put the condom in between the rim of my panties and my waist. You just never know.

I walked out not finding any type of pain killers. When I did though I found Natsume fast asleep on the bed. I smiled to myself walking over to him. I knelt on the space next to him. Aw so cute. I stroked his hair, pulling it away from his face. He was so peaceful. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

I put my finger to my own lips thinking about his own lips and who they felt. I put my hand on his cheek pulling his head onto my lap. I just stared at him for a few seconds before I leaned in and kissed him. A spark went through my spine. I pulled back slowly but one of his hands had quickly found its way to the back of my head making me down harder onto his lips again.

Natsume was no longer on my lap he was sitting up caging me against the headboard. His licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave him it. Our exploring came to an end though when we both needed to break for much needed air.

_-  
-Natsume's P.O.V-_

I closed my eyes trying to ignore that throbbing pain. Soon though I felt someone on the bed next to me. Soft hands played with my hair moving it out of my face. The stoking stopped for a few seconds till I felt her soft lips on my cheek. She pulled back again only for a sec though and felt her lips on mine. I could have sworn I felt a small shock go through me but I waved it off.

She pulled back again but I just had to have more of her. I ended up pulling her head down so we could meet again, and we did. I slowly sat up making sure I did not break the contact. I swiped my tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance thankfully she gave it to me. Unfortunately though we had to break for air. In some part of my mind though I really did not want to.

"Na-Natsume?" he voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I noticed somewhere along the lines of the make-out session I had pinned her against the headboard of the bed. I could only answer her with a 'Hn' I was...out of words.

"Don't stop." she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Remember the the contest I'm your slave now." she smiled like she was happy that she was. Though that was not what was bothering me, we she said contest my headache came back. Ow.

I pulled back to sit up on the side of the bed bubbles popping in my vision. To dead to think. "Natsume. Ain't ya gonna do something?" she asked. I got what she was asking and I think I knew why. She and I both knew that any guy would fuck her senseless regardless if they had a killer hangover or not.

I on the other hand was different, so my response unknowingly to me was... "To kinky to do it in the morning." I said rubbing my temples. She looked at me and giggled.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." I groaned. "It's not morning anymore, we slept for...twelve hours...wow. Don't think I slept like that ever before." she said now laughing.

I looked over at her slowly. "Fine then." I said. I think she thought she knew what was coming next cause she just snuggled into the sheets more. I smirked. she'd get a kick outta this then. "To kinky to do it in the...AFTERNOON." I paused "To kinky to do it whenever there is light."

She laughed throwing her arms around my neck for the second time to day. "You're different from the other guys. And who carried me to the room? I'm curious."

"I did even though I was almost as drunk and pass-out worthy as you. Also you're different from the rest of the female population also. I guess that just makes us unique." I countered. "Let's go out for dinner. I'm damn hungry."

I stood up and looked over at her "Come on." I said "Let's go. Maybe we could go shopping for a while too." she smiled and jumped onto my back. He legs around my waist and arms around my neck. "I'm not carrying you like this through town. Hell we're not gonna leave the room if you don't get off."

"Aw come on. Let's go! Hurry!" she yelled jumping up and down, and unknown to her was causing a certain friction that made a part of me jump. If she don't stop soon I'll have to hold up on eating and take a cold shower first.

"Have it your way then." I said bringing my hands behind my back and flipped her so she was over my shoulder instead. "Now we can go." I said patting her cheeks. And note not the kind on her face either.

She squealed "Let me go, let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!!" she yelled banging her fists against my back.

I had to chuckle at this new revelation. "Nope. You didn't take my advise the first time and get off my back." I started to walk to the door and opened it. "Now you pay the consequences." she squealed some more and thrashed around harder.

_-  
-In Central Town-  
-_

Mikan had stopped thrashing and started pouting, her arms crossed. "I hate you." she said again. I forget. Was this the tenth or eleventh time she said this after leaving the room. I stopped counting after eight.

"If you be a good little girl and stop saying that maybe just maybe I'll let you down." I heard her grumble something under her breath I chose to ignore it and add it to the time I wouldn't let her down. Yes, I am cruel.

I walked for a while without hearing a word from Mikan. I ignore it but when I passed this all pink store and looked up to see what it was... I grinned deviously. Victoria's Secret. I looked over at Mikan who was steaming mad. Then I turned to go in the store not knowing what I was thinking.

"Natsume." Mikan finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" she said trying to turn but only seeing my back.

"Somewhere." I said simply. She pouted again and I knew. I opened the door and a bell rang. Damn I hate those things. I put my hands around Mikan's waist and put her on the ground. "Here we are." I said turning her around for her to come face to face with many different types of lingerie.

"Oh no." she said petrified. She looked at me wide eyed. "Why did you bring me here? No. Oh no I'm leaving." She said turning around trying to leave but I stopped her.

"If you want to go back on the bet I guess you can leave." she stopped in her tracks. "You said you'd be my slave and you're going against me." I smirked turning to her. "If I were you despite being a slave I'd still do whatever they say. I guess You're not like that though."

"Fine." She hissed "But I'm not wearing any thongs." I smirked walking over to one of the racks. This is going to be her worst day ever.

----- -----

It was around nine at night and I had to carry Mikan back to the room. I also ended up with most of the bags. What am I? A mule?

"Hey Natsume." I heard Mikan speak up behind me. "What did you buy at Spencers?" she asked curiously. I smirked thinking 'Oh you will find out later...Thank God you can't read minds.'

Once I got to the room I dropped her on the bed. "Damn you need to lose some weight." she glared at me.

"I do NOT need to lose weight! You're just weak!" she screamed trying to land a punch on me.

I put a hand to my heart. "You wound me with such strong words." I said faking hurt. She just glared at me some more. I rolled my eyes. "You're so childish. Now here." I said throwing her the Victoria Secret's bag. "Put these on."

She glared at me some more before stomping off into the bathroom slamming the door shut. It stayed silent for a while until..."AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" The door was slammed open, talk about abuse to door kind.

I heard her stomp up to me. I looked down to her height and whistled. She was wearing a red and black corset top and...I nearly chuckled at the other item a black thong which she said she hatted. I don't see why though. "Not bad. Not bad at all." her eye twitched.

"This is what you bought!?" I nodded "This...this...this...there's no word to describe what THIS is!"

"Good. You don't need to describe it. Now if only you had the whip, then you could punish me." I said said teasing her.

She twitched again. "I don't need a damn whip to punish you." she said. Then when I looked back at her. She pounced and ended up knocking me back on the bed her on top.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have it all wrong this isn't the way it's supposed to be." I flipped us over so I was on top. "This is the way it's supposed to be." I said smirking. I saw her blush deep red. I smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and kept moving down to her temple, her cheeks and last her delicious lips where we had left off earlier.

"So tell me." she said between breaths until she managed to push me back for a while. "What you said earlier was true? Or was it just to hold have to get me these types of cloths?"

It took me a while to register what she was asking then I remembered earlier when I said it'd be to kinky to do it when the sun was out. "Both. I honestly thought it was kinky to do it when the sun was out, then I used it to my advantage to get you cloths like this." it was the honest to god truth.

I saw her smile at me when I answered. I felt my pants get tighter as she said "Okay I trust you continue." I thought even I was going to smile when she said that.

I moved down to her neck and kept going downward to where the corset type top was. I untied the front part until her breasts where exposed. I looked up at her to notice that she was blushing. "I think I forgot to tell you, you are beautiful huh?" I kissed when her blushed darkened some more.

I took her breasts into my hands and started to fondle them, she moaned into the kiss. Then I left her mouth that was turning a turning red from all the 'abuse' I was giving 'em. I took one of her perked nipples into my mouth slightly nibbling on it. She groaned and I moved to the other one.

I finally took off my shirt and jeans and ran my lips from her chest to her flat stomach leaving little kisses behind. Moving downward more to where the top of her pantie was. I pressed my lower against her. She moaned clutching onto the sheets.

"You ready for this?" I asked. I could remember yesterday when Mochu said un-popped cherry, so I couldn't help but to ask. She bit her lower lip and nodded putting her hands onto my shoulders. "Tell me if you really want this. I can stop at anytime."

"J-just get it over with." she stuttered. I could tell she was inwardly embracing herself for this so I ended it with one swift thrust. He nails dug into my back and a tear ran down her cheek. I waited for her to adjust until she lifted her hips to meet mine in a motion telling me to go so I did.

At first I went slowly her meeting my thrusts and soon I found myself quickly thrusting into her, her moans and screams kept enticing me to do so, I felt like I was going to cum soon, hng, but I wouldn't until she did.

Mikan's nails dug into my shoulders maybe even drawing a little bit of blood. Her hips still moved meeting my thrusts, then...the climax. She screamed my name throwing her head back into the pillows behind her as I grunted her releasing my seed.

Her hands unclenched my shoulders and laid across her stomach. "Natsume." she said looking up at me panting her eyes half lidded. "This may be too soon to say but...I love you."

I fell onto the bed beside her bringing the covers over us and pulled her into my arms. "Mikan...I too...Love you." I saw her smile as her eyes finally closed. I couldn't help but to give a small smile and let myself fall into a deep sleep along side her.

* * *

_This is the longest thing I have EVER written next to the Lemon version of Christmas Mystery Ball! I couldn't believe it! Review and tell me what you think. There is also a poll in my profile about the next one shot I will work on. All the details on the one shots are after **W**__O**R**__K**I**__N_' _**O**__N **I**__T**!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Penthouse Suit- -Part 2-**

The next day when I woke up in that room. Mikan was gone and I never saw her after that day. It has been about a year since I have last seen her. This may sound shocking but after her I never dated another girl, and every time one threw themselves at me I just pushed them off forcefully and said I already have someone. As a commemoration to her I went to that particular bar everyday single day hoping I'd see her again. Unfortunately that day never came.

The employees at the bar her father ran also say they haven't never seen her. I think they're lying and they know exactly where she is. She's hiding from me for some reason and I can't stand it. I want her right next to me now and forever and the next time when I see her, if I see her I'll tell her that.

I slowly made my way to the bar where we first met. For some reason I had a feeling that today would someone how change my life forever, and in some ways I hope it did, and in others I was...kinda worried. I opened the door as some regulars here greeted me. I nodded acknowledged them.

I walked over to the bar and sat in one of the stools. When I looked up to see who was working I had to look over one them over a little, I think there was a newbie. And I was right. This time it was a female and from one perspective she looked familiar.

"Hey bartender! Another beer!" I heard one of the people at a near by table yell. The girl ended up getting another bottle from the case and went over to him. I just down cast my eyes, thinking that she looking familiar was just part of my imagination. Then a glass was placed in front of me. I looked up.

"You're usual right? Tangerine Breeze?" it was Kira, one of the regular people who served me. I nodded not saying anything. He knew I didn't talk much so he just left me alone and that was the only part of him I liked. He knew not to bother someone if they don't look like they want to be bothered.

Though this time I ended up speaking with him, it caught him off guard. "You look unusually happy today Kira. What's up? Finally got yourself a girlfriend?" I asked smirking before taking a sip from the glass.

He smiled. "No no. Something unexpected turned up." I just nodded as he didn't tell me anymore, so I just left the subject alone. Though that was until a scream pierced the silence of the bar. Somehow the scream seemed...also familiar.

I turned to see what the commotion was. Was it just another bar fight as usual? Or something that might change my life like I had predicted earlier? Then let it be told it was the second one.

The guy from earlier was standing up and holding the arm of the bartender girl I saw a little bit earlier. "Come on my sweet Tangerine." I raised an eyebrow when he said Tangerine and kept listening. "You know you want to go with me. Don't play hard to get."

The girl struggled to get out of his grasp, while doing so though her hair flew up showing me her face. My eyes widened at this new revelation, but then, showed fiery. I abruptly stood from my spot, making people turn their heads to see what was going on, even the guy holding onto Mikan turned. They knew I never interfered with other peoples problems and didn't know why I started now.

"I suggest you let go of her if you value your life." I said staring the guy down.

He scoffed, "What are you going to do about it? You never interfered with these type of things before, why start now?" he asked hostilely towards me. I saw Mikan turn to look at me her eyes widened in shock.

"Why am I going to interfere now?" I asked scoffing "You've just messed with the wrong guys girl. That's why and if you value your life I suggest you let go of her before I'm forced to take action."

The guy looked at me then at Mikan as if to decipher something. Then if anything his grip tightened and Mikan winced. I was forced to make my move. At first I walked towards him slowly then stood right beside him as if showing him our height difference. He growled within his throat not caring about the eight inches I had to him.

"Let. Her. Go." I glared down at him. He just waved his hand dismissively at me before trying to ignore me. I growled then punched the bastard making him let go of Mikan as he flew across the bar into a table that collapsed from the impact.

Mikan stood in shock wide eyed. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her behind me as I saw the guy get up from the broken wood. He dusted himself off and grinned evilly at me. Mikan clutched onto the back of my shirt.

"Heh. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you're gonna get." he stood in an unfamiliar position, I have learned many different types of fighting and defense moves, but this was new. Well there was that or he didn't know how to fight properly. He charged at me fist high in the air ready to punch me. Although when he got close enough I just grabbed onto his arm quickly before he could touch me and I flipped him over onto the floor.

"You really should learn how to fight if you want to cause trouble." the guy groaned trying to move. He just fell back down though. I turned to look at Mikan and she looked up at me. Then I hugged her. The whole bar was shocked beyond anything you can think of.

"Mikan you're back. Where'd you go? Why'd you leave? How come you didn't tell me?" I asked her looking her straight in the eyes." I had so many questions to ask her. They just poured out like a girl confessing to a guy she really liked except the roles where reversed and it was a whole different situation.

"It's to much to explain right here and now." She turned to Kira "Kira can you get me a room key?" he nodded a disappeared behind some door. When he came back he tossed it over to Mikan. I had to smirk at the coincidence of what he said next. Room 305.

Mikan grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the room. When we got in she locked the door behind her and sighed. "Natsume. I'm sorry. So so sorry." I blinked. That was... really random.

"What's there to be sorry about Mikan?" I asked sitting on the bed, ready for a long explanation and unfortunately that's just what I got.

"For leaving you without notice! Making you wonder where I was all this time! For not contacting you! For not telling you anything!" she practically yelled. I sighed and patted the spot next to me on the bed in which she came over sat on.

Her head dropped and rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said again sincerity looking at me directly in the eyes where I noticed she was about to cry. Man she knew how to hit the soft spots of people.

"Just explain it. I won't hold anything against you." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Well. I forgot to tell you the day before I left where I was going the next day. I just had so much fun the day you took me out to Central, despite how I acted I really did love hanging out with you. I guess it just...slipped my mind." she shrugged.

"I can understand that. Where'd you go though?"

"I went to open a new bar in New York City. It was the grand opening of the place and my father said I HAD to be there. Of course I couldn't contact you, I didn't know your number, or where you lived. I guess I could have told one of the bartenders to tell you. Though I did not know how well that would go. I kind thought that I was just a one night stand and after that, that you didn't care what happened to me." she pouted as I rubbed her back.

"Mikan. The night before you left what did I tell you?" I asked looking at her sincerely as my own memory of what I said came back to me. '_Mikan...I too...Love you._' Wow did I really say that?

"Oh." she said coming to realization. "Natsume I'm sorry for judging you." she said looking up to me sincerely. Of course, I gave her a small smile and kissed on her lips. Oh god how I missed them so much.

I pulled her closer if that was even possible as I nibbled on her lower lip. She moaned allowing me to enter. We engaged in a heated battle as we didn't even break for air for a minute our tongues swirled around each other and explored each other not missing a single space. Mikan's arms were thrown around my neck.

Before I even knew she was slowly pushing me to the edge of the bed, as my legs hit the side my arms wrapped around her waist as I fell onto my back on the bed. We stopped kissing for a while just to look into each others eyes. Mikan was straddling my hip so I was more or less concentrating on not getting an erection, because If I did she'd feel it.

"Natsume?" she asked looking down at me, My crimson eyes stared up into her hazel/brown. Oh great all concentration lost. "Natsu-hn?" she blushed as she looked down at me. "You really missed me that much?" she said seductively leaning down into my ear.

"You have no idea." I said as my arms pulled her down closer to me and again we ended up mouth to mouth in another battle. Her hips ground into mine and I had all I could do to take not to rip up all our cloths and plunge into her till she screams my name with all her voice.

"Natsume, how about a quickie before we have to leave?" Mikan asked her eyes filled with lust... and love. I smirked, as I was about to flip us over so I was on top she put her hands on my chest to stop me.

"Nuh uh uh." she said waving her finger at me. I growled. "I'm in control this time, and I say we're going to take it nice and slow." she said before nibbling on my ear. I held in a groan I felt my pants tighten as she continued her menstruation.

She pulled up my shirt and threw it somewhere unknown. She moved down from my ear to my neck then down my chest slowly kissing ever part of my chest even going as far as doing something that I would to her. I had a real hard time keeping in the groans. Then she finally reached the top of my jeans.

She looked up at me then back down and unbutton the top of them, she hooked her fingers around them dragged them down to the floor bringing my boxers down with the jeans. I sighed in relief as my erection finally sprung free from its tight encasement.

Next thing I knew her hands were around my member stroking it and making it harder. I could tell that she felt it pulsate in her hand. She swiped her thumb across the tip wiping the pre-cum already forming at the tip. I groaned aloud this time, it's been a long time since I've done this. A whole year in fact.

Mikan continued to surprise me as I felt her surround the tip of my member, her tongue circularizing around it. I gripped onto the bed sheets as to not groan loud. Although I'd admit I did. My head tipped back onto the bed as she started to me all into her mouth.

"M-Mikan." I groaned out. I clutched onto the top of her head as to trying not to throat fuck her hard as I wanted to do with her pussy. I groaned again as she to bob up and down onto it. I couldn't help but to thrust up at least once. I felt my climax nearing soon and I knew that she did to. As I reached my peak though her mouth left me and I was forced to stop before the climax hit.

'_That little...vixen! Making me stop in the middle of that._' I would make sure to get her back. I looked over to see her standing up on the floor taking off her shirt and the rest of her in front of me. I sat up as she finished getting off her panties.

"Mikan." I said warningly. She looked over at me and before she got to say anything I forced her down and around that each of the back of her legs where on my shoulders and she upside down, so that she was literally on her hands keeping her head from hitting the ground. I smirked, this would be good revenge for keeping me hanging like that.

"Natsume, why did you Ah!" before she could answer my fingers pulled back her folds so I could get to her core. She moaned as I nibbled and licked her clit, her fists tightening on themselves for they were the only thing around her could clutch onto.

My tongue plunged deep into her as I licked all her juices from inside out. I could tell by her reactions that she was close, very close. She started to thrash her head around while she was upside down. She was close still so close, then I stopped suddenly making her moan and groan and move her hips around, telling me not to stop.

"Don't thrash your head around Mikan, blood will rush there faster." I stated as a reason not to continue for her to reach her peak.

Mikan groaned. "I wouldn't have to worry about it if you did put me through this. And why'd you stop, I was just about, ngh." she pouted for she must have found out the reason why. She was right though.

"You're right." I said pulling her up slowly so that she wouldn't get dizzy. Her legs were now each on the side of my thighs, her hands on my shoulders and she was sitting on my lap almost right on the erection that I knew would take sometime to get rid of now.

"You shouldn't have stopped right when I was going to climax. Then we wouldn't be having this problem would we?" I said looking directly into her eyes. She pouted cutely. "Now you'll have to deal with it." I said pulling her up then setting her back down on the erection.

She moaned as I penetrated deep into her. I picked her up and slammed her back down. She moaned louder this time throwing her head back so that her breasts were near my face. I smirked as I gladly to one into my mouth. Her moans turned into slight screams as I licked and nibbled her nipples and she ground her hips into mine.

"Na-Natsume!" she screamed followed by a really loud moan. Her walls clenched tightly around me as she screamed again before releasing for the first time. I was still yet to be finished, as I said before it would take a while to get rid of the erection.

I ended up throwing her onto the bed so she was on her back. She screamed every time when I thrust into her, she came for the second time. Her fingers dug into my shoulder as she bit her lip. Then for the last time her walls clutched tight around me and we finally came together.

Mikan panted heavily as I did the same. I pulled the covers over us, and Mikan snuggled next to me, she was still breathing hard after all that. "Na-Natsume. That, that was the best." she managed to get out between pants. I smirked as I pulled her closer.

"Na-Natsume, you know the questions you asked earlier?" she said looking up at me. I nodded. "I failed to tell you one more thing...rather a question more less." I motioned for her to go on.

"What would you say if I tell you, you have a son and daughter? Would you still love me then?" she asked looking at me straight in the eyes. This surprised me because it was totally random. I smiled slightly regardless though.

"I'd probably say something around the lines of...'As long as they're yours and mind I don't care how many children we have, they're all beautiful like their mother.' and of course I'd still love you."

Mikan looked up at me with her cheeks red. "Well then Natsume, another reason I did not come back for a while was... I was pregnant... with twins and bedridden for a while till I gave birth, and what really made me happy during that time was that they were yours."

I looked at her with shock evident on her face. I guess she didn't take the real meaning of it though. "I-I guess I should be leaving now." she said her bangs covering her eyes, she was about to get out of the bed but I stopped by wrapping my arm around her waist. "Natsume?"

I blinked "I have kids?...With you? Mikan I-I..." she put a finger to my lips stopping me from saying anything more.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, I couldn't have gotten rid of them, I'd feel to guilty. I...I will understand if you don't want them. Please don't make this harder for me." I looked at her, tears stated to weld up in her eyes.

I pulled her closer to me, as she clutched onto me. "Mikan I would never say I don't want them. I do feel like it was my responsibility for putting you through all that and making you worry. No matter what happens I'll always be with you and be there for you. Even if you cheat on me. Of course I'd be as pissed as hell but as long as you're happy I'd be happy to."

"Na-Natsume." she said clutching onto my arm around her waist tighter, her head resting on my chest. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." she said looking up at me smiling.

"Ah, and Mikan speaking of always be with you and be there for you. I've been planning for sometime if you ever came back and, there's something I need to as you." Mikan looked at me questionably. I got up and walked over to my jeans in the middle of the floor then pulled something out of the pocket. Mikan sat up on the bed the blanket covering her chest.

I walked back over to her. I knelt in front of her, her eyes still looking at me questionably. "Mikan Sakura, the first time I walked into the bar I knew something good would come out of it. Then I met you. Out of the all the girls you were the one that stood out to me the most. After the drinking contest a year ago, the trip to central town, and the hot steamy sex later that night... and just now. I knew you were the one for me."

Mikan started to tear as she started to pick up. I took out the ring box and opened it. "Mikan Sakura will you make me the happiest guy on earth and Marry Me?" I watched her as she bit her lip and started to cry.

"Oh Natsume. Yes! Yes! I will marry you." she said as she ended up falling out of the bed to hug me, I smiled at her, because she said yes and she failed to realize we were both still naked.

----- -----

I smiled as I reached Mikan's house. It was small but quaint. The perfect type for a family. I was going to meet the twins, whom Mikan says their name's are Ryuu and Miki. I smiled again. She has a good sense of names I have to admit.

Mikan unlocked the doors and yelled. 'I'm home!' a maid came and welcomed her. "Mikan-sama! You're home!" she yelled runnin gover to her hugging her. She had a maid? I had to slap myself for that, of course she did, who would help take care of the twins?

The maid seemed to have noticed me. "Mikan-sama is this?" she looked at Mikan like she was about to jump up and yell happily. I blinked, why is everyone so hyper around me?

"Yes, he is. The father of the twins." Mikan smiled. "He's also my fiance." I like that, _HER_ fiance, meaning no one else besides me can touch her.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! "I'm Sayora by the way! Nice to meet you." she smiled holding out her hand, I nodded and shook it. "I'll grab the twins! I'm sure they'll be happy to finally meet their father also." she said running into a different room, smiling and still very much hyper.

I looked over at Mikan and put my arm around her waist. "You need to give that girl a raise. How she puts up with you and is still that hyper is a wonder to me." Mikan puffed out her cheeks and punched me playfully. I put up my hands in defense."Just saying because whenever I put up with you I get tired." Mikan noticed the meaning to that and again pouted folding her arms.

I looked up just in time to see Sayora coming out with two bundles. They were so small. I think Mikan must have seen something in me that even I didn't, because she smiled and asked her to hold Miki. She passed one of the bundles to Mikan who came over to me.

"Natsume, this is Miki." I smiled as she passed the bundle carefully to me. I looked at her then the baby, I pulled back the blanket that was covering her face. She had Mikan's hair and when she opened her eyes they a light Crimson. When the baby looked at me smiled and started the baby talk. She even reached out one of her chubby little arms.

I smiled down at her. "She already knows who you are, ain't that sweet." Mikan said clapping her hands together. I looked at Mikan still smiling.

"Yea, My little princess. Whom I'd kill to protect." I whispered to little Miki. Hopefully Mikan didn't hear that she'd be teasing me about it for a long time. Till she's a teen and dating some I guy I absolutely hate!

Mikan took the other little bundle whom I'm guessing is Ryuu and brought him over to me. With the other arm I held Ryuu, like what Sayora was doing. Unlike Miki the blanket was away from his face, he had my black hair and from what I noticed Mikan's eyes. My tough little Ryuu.

I smiled down at him and he looked up at me. Oh no, he was going to be like me eh? The quiet yet protective over his friends type. I smiled again, well now they'll be two of us to protect Miki and Mikan. I sat down in one of the recliners as Mikan cooded at the appearence.

"Ah~ Natsume. It looks like you'll make the best father and husband a woman like me could ever ask for." She smiled leaning over to me, she was just close enough for me to steal a kiss and I did. Mikan smiled into the kiss and held my cheeks in her hands pulling me closer. I could get used to this.

----- -----  
3 months Later  
----- -----

"You ready girls!" Mikan said turning her back to a bunch of ladies ready to catch the bouquet. "1...2...3!" she yelled throwing the flowers up in the air. They started to grab at it, then for some reason the throw was really off it it landed on the lap of my best friends girl friend...Hotaru Imai. She blinked down at the thing.

The Imai scoffed as she also through it. Oh wait I forgot, Hotaru Nogi. My bad. The boquet was thrown again and landed in the hands of Sayora the maid. She smiled as her lond time boyfriend came over and kissed her.

"Natsume! You're finally married how does it feel?" Koko asked patting me hard on the back. I didn't flinch.

"The same as every other day, exept I got the girl, I'm legally the twins father and I have to wear a ring." Koko and the other guys laughed. Yea haha. I don't see half of you married.

"Hey, hey Natsume." Mochu said smirking. "It's time to take the brides garter off!" he said pointing to the bride in all white who was sitting in a chair waiting for me to come over.

I smirked walking over to her. "Hey Natsume, hey wait what are you going? Natsume!" she yelled as he picked her up from her chair and throw her over my shoulder. I lifted up her dress to a certain point and took the garter of with my teeth. Mikan blushed furiously.

I put her down down on her feet. Mikan was still blushing as I held her garter in my hand. I smirked as I stretched it. '_Hm..._' I thought evilly. I grabbed Mikan by the hands and wrapped the grater around them. I pulled her closer and kissed her. I smirked as my hand slowly made it downward and Mikan couldn't do anything about it, because her hands were tied litterally.

My hand finally reached my destination to her lower back then her butt. I smirked as I squeezed it making her gasp. "Hm...Natsume." she said pulling back. "I have something to tell you." she said as I kissed her neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm pregnant again. A few months in." I stopped in my tracks.

"You're pregnant?" she nodded, I smiled again. "Hm...as long as it's with you." I said remembering what I said three months before. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Just remember we have a honeymoon." I said while kissing her. Mikan's eyes widened, then sighed, but she smiled non the less.

* * *

_THAT'S IT PEOPLES! This is what I had planned since the beginning HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Bye~ Bye~ Till the next one!_

-


End file.
